All About Us
by apos
Summary: Serie de historias, independientes una de otra, donde se verán diferentes vidas, diferentes situaciones, diferentes sentimientos y diferentes parejas que tendrán que sobrellevar los sentimientos más complicados de ser humano...........Yaoi


Weno….este será un multi-fic con muchas historias y parejas diferentes. Ustedes pueden sugerirlas o dar opiniones ^^ así que no se corten…esta es mi primera pareja crack!!!

Personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…sino, por dios!!! No existiría la ropa XD

**PROHIBITED**

"_Teniendo todo a mi alcance…lo que más deseo es lo que se me antoja inalcanzable"_

…

Lo que anhelo…

Lo que quiero…

Lo que deseo…

…_Algo prohibido…_

Simplemente lo único que añoro fervientemente, es lo único que no puedo tener…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me está prohibido?

…_Doushite…_

0o0o0o0

Observo maravillado sus asombrosos movimientos. De verdad todo un genio, con grandes cualidades con las que Dios lo bendijo.

Es increíble como puede vencer tan fácilmente a un Souke, incluso si es Hinata, quien no deja de ser la heredera del clan.

Todo un orgullo para los Hyuuga.

Pero lo que comenzó como una simple observación, se convirtió en una inspección de todo su pequeño cuerpecito; sudado, respiración acelerada, con el cabello y la ropa pegados a su fina anatomía de porcelana… me levanto del suelo de madera tan pronto como Hinata queda tendida en el piso sin energías para continuar.

Tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez es una tortura.

Saberlo a mi alcance, pero deteniéndome ante aquella pared invisible llamada "moral", la que me marca el límite que a los ojos de la sociedad no se puede cruzar_._

_Que desesperación._

0o0o0o0

Después de ducharme me dirijo a la sala, donde las sirvientas se encargan de preparar la mesa para el almuerzo.

-Ya está servido el almuerzo,Hiashi-sama- me avisa una de las muchachas mientras hace una leve reverencia.

-Gracias, pueden retirarse.

Siguiendo mi orden todas las demás chicas imitan la reverencia y abandonan la sala. Lentamente me siento sobre el suave cojín que sirve de asiento, a la cabecera de la pequeña mesa de la más fina madera, sin tocar aún la comida.

A los pocos segundos se oyen unos suaves golpeteos en la puerta, seguidos de una tímida voz.

-O…otou-sama, soy Hinata, pe-permiso para entrar.

_Ahh, Hinata nunca cambia._

-Adelante.

Seguidamente la puerta corrediza se desliza, revelando a la pequeña Hinata arrodillada en el piso y con la cabeza gacha, justo como su educación y posición se lo exigen.

_Las reglas existen para seguirlas, ¿no?_

_Todos las obedecen… las obedecemos para proteger el orden._

_Los que no las siguen deben se castigados._

Unos pasos disparejos advierten la presencia de otros individuos. Hanabi y Neji hacen acto de presencia, posicionándose detrás de Hinata, haciendo lo mismo… me hace sentir más perdido todavía.

Toda esta perfección, todo el orden y la obediencia…verlo así, me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Permiso.

-Permiso.

Cierro los ojos irritado ante el sólo hecho de escuchar tanta sumisión.

¿Por qué no se quejan?

¿Por qué no se equivocan?

¿Por qué tanta obediencia?

…Ahh, si… por mi culpa, ¿no?

Es lo que yo les inculqué, y es lo que saben que tienen que hacer…

…aún así…

…_me enferma…_

-Pasen.

Inmediatamente se levantan y toman sus respectivos asientos en la mesa; Hinata a mi derecha, su hermana a su lado y Neji a mi izquierda. Ya todos acomodados damos gracias por la comida y empezamos a degustar los alimentos en completo silencio.

Una familia perfecta.

Una familia de clase.

_Una familia feliz._

El silencio de la sala es roto sólo por los sonidos de los palillos y los cubiertos al chocar con los platos, de verdad irritante. Abro los ojos un instante, atrapando la imagen de Neji comiendo al parecer, tranquilamente. Estoy seguro que el también detesta todo esto.

Desde que le permití vivir en la casa principal nos hemos acercado un poco, el rencor no ha desaparecido, pero al menos es mínimo y sigue usando las vendas que cubren su marca. Pero desde hace tiempo que mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos y reacciones han cambiado debido a su cercana presencia.

Mis ojos siguen como imanes cada uno de sus movimientos, sus manos, sus dedos, su rostro, sus labios. Detecto como por menos de un segundo ha desviado su mirada hacia mi, seguramente incómodo ante tanta inspección a su persona.

-Goshizousama.

Se apresura a decir levantando sus platos, hasta dejarlos en la cocina y enseguida se retira a su habitación.

0o0o0o0

Me encuentro sentado en el piso del dojo esperando a Neji, quien unos minutos después está frente a mí, sentado en un cojín y las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-¿Cómo va el avance de Hinata?

La verdad todo esto es una mera escusa para verlo, lo que menos me importa ahora es Hinata. Verlo es lo único que no me deja caer en la locura del clan, aún cuando el sea otra tortura para mi, a la vez es mi medicina.

-Bien, ella…

Lo que sea que haya dicho no escuché lo más mínimo, estaba más ocupado embelesándome con su voz, su aroma y su figura.

-Hiashi-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

Su monótona e irresistible voz me saca de mis pensamientos, con su mirada más que preocupada, molesta, debido a la falta de atención de mi parte.

-Estoy bien. Puedes retirarte…ya es tarde.

Veo como se levanta y se da vuelta hacia la puerta sin siquiera hacer una reverencia o despedirse, cosa que lejos de molestarme…me gustó.

-_Ya no soy un niño_- susurra.

0o0o0o0

Observo la luna llena mientras medito mi situación.

A la mierda.

¿Qué se supone que tengo que meditar?

Me gusta mi sobrino y ya, no hay nada de complicado en eso.

Pero ahora es que me pongo a pensar… ¿y si a Neji le gusta alguien?... ¿si él le gusta a alguien?... ¿si nunca podré hacer nada?

Aprieto mi yukata frustrado. Que un viejo como yo ande detrás de un niño… ja, que estúpido. Pero… este sentimiento, la angustia y la necesidad de tenerlo, no lo puedo contener…

… _soy débil._

Despacio me levanto y dirijo mis pasos hacia el lugar prohibido. Lentamente me deslizo cual criminal al asecho, cosa que no es muy diferente a mi situación.

Mi corazón palpita desesperado, cuando tengo frente a mí la entrada que me lleva a mi droga. Dudoso acerco mi mano, y tembloroso la deslizo sin hacer ruido alguno; abro sólo lo suficiente como para que mi cuerpo pueda pasar y, con cuidado, la cierro tras de mi.

Unos movimientos en la cama me alertan. Cuando cesa el movimiento me acerco sigiloso, confirmando que aún sigue dormido. Suspiro de alivio.

Con unos cuantos pasos más llego a un lado de la cama, arrodillándome para quedar a una distancia más corta.

_Que belleza._

No se me hace raro que lo comparen con una chica. Incluso es más bello.

La más bella creación que kami-sama haya podido imaginar. Neji yace acostado de lado, respirando pausadamente con sus párpados tapando sus ojitos; la cobija se corrió un poco por lo de antes, descubriendo un poco su frágil cuerpecito cubierto por una pijama azul marino.

No pudiendo contener las ganas, mi mano se mueve casi por si sola hacia aquel hermoso rostro, pasando mi índice desde las vendas de su frente, bajando por su nariz, rozando sus rosados labios. Jadeo extasiado ante el contacto.

Sin haber saciado mis ansias aún, dirijo mi mano hacia otra zona… su abdomen al descubierto, liso y plano. Me detengo al percibir leves movimientos provenientes del chico, al parecer le hice cosquillas.

Dejo esa zona para dirigirme más abajo, encontrando el final del pantalón y colando una mano en una de sus mangas, subiendo delicadamente y memorizando el roce con la dulce piel. Subiendo por la pantorrilla, la rodilla, el muslo…

_Ahh…_

Perfecto.

Él es… simplemente hermoso… sin ningún defecto posible.

Aprieto un poco los dedos en su piel al sentir tal escalofrío de placer.

_Al diablo la moral._

Ya sin ningún remordimiento disminuyo la distancia entre nuestros rostros, detallando cada zona, sintiendo el aroma relajante de su cabello. Paso mi lengua sobre mis labios resecos, ansiosos por lo que se viene.

_-Pa…pá…_

Aquel sollozo detiene cualquier movimiento de mi parte. Pequeñas y traicioneras lágrimas se escapan de sus pestañas. Alejo mi cara, sacando la mano del apacible lugar donde descansaba.

_Me siento miserable._

Con el mismo sigilo con el que entré abro de nuevo la puerta, apoyando un momento mi cabeza en el borde de ella, echándole un último vistazo a mi sobrino, que se acurruca con sus cobijas cual bebé necesitado.

_-Sólo eres un niño…_

0o0o0o0

Ahora ya tienes diecisiete años, casi un hombre hecho y derecho. Y yo… sigo igual.

Te observo por la ventana de mi cuarto, con aquel chiquillo con el que decidiste comenzar una relación amorosa, aquel joven anbu del equipo siete.

Aprieto los puños impotente al ver como te besa y te toca, sintiéndome peor al saber que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

_Nada…_

Me levanto y cierro las cortinas con brusquedad. Intentando descargar un poco de mi frustración. Volteo a verme en el espejo… y me miro asqueado.

_¿En qué te has convertido, Hyuuga Hiashi?_

_Mírate…_

_La moral y las reglas te han vencido… y no puedes hacer nada, porque sigues obedeciendo, sigues disfrazándote de lo que no quieres ser… sigues viendo a Neji como un niño…_

Río ante todo esto… todo es verdad… todo esto es la maldita verdad, y yo… aquí, sin poder cambiar nada…

Soy débil…

… y por eso perdí…

Reviews???

Porfaaaa….animenme con sus comentarios!!!

Se les kiere un monton


End file.
